1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication devices that transmit web pages to an external device in accordance with a request received from the external device and computer-readable media storing instructions for controlling such communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A known host computer transmits web pages in accordance with the hypertext transfer protocol (“HTTP”). In the HTTP, an address containing a host name or an Internet protocol (“IP”) address of the host computer is used as an address for requesting a web page.